1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of tape dispensers and applicators and specifically deals with lightweight hand held tape dispensers which feed and apply masking tape to the surface.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional dispensers for pressure sensitive adhesive tapes do not feed and press the tape against the surface to which it is to be applied and have fixed cutters in advance of the dispensing outlet which interfere with the application of the tape to the surface. Such dispensers are not adapted to be worn by the user and most frequently are discarded after a roll of tape carried thereby is exhausted.
It would therefore be an improvement in this art to provide a hand held tape dispenser which also applies the tape, can be easily opened and closed for replacement of tape rolls, applies the tape under pressure, severs the applied tape and is adapted to be worn by the user.